


At The End Of Time

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Macro/Micro, Ritual Defloration, Triangle Bill Cipher, Victim Sacrifices Self to Protect Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In order to save Stan and the kids, Ford gives his virginity to Bill.





	At The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



After Stan and the kids have left, Bill doesn't waste any time. As he starts growing in size, he tells Ford: "Strip."

Ford doesn't waste any time either. The world is lost, Ford himself is lost, but Stan and the kids will be safe; this is the price he has to pay for that. He shrugs his coat off, takes his sweater off; his nipples pebble in the cool air of the Fearamid, goose-flesh rippling over his ribs and stomach. He kicks his boots off, hesitates just for one moment before undoing his belt and pushing his pants down, stepping out of them. He barely has enough time to register the coldness of the floor beneath his feet when Bill is already grabbing him, lifting him in the air.

"Not bad for an old man!" Bill runs a giant finger along the length of his body, all the way from his throat to his stomach before brushing a fingertip teasingly over his crotch. Ford shivers at the touch, resisting the urge to clasp his thighs together or cover himself with his arms. "Now, I'd say we need to go somewhere more comfortable. Hey, I know! How about over there?"

In the place where Bill's human throne stood, a black stone throne appears; after floating over to sit down on it, Bill summons a flat, floating surface in front of him, resting Ford down on top of it. Ford feels like a frog about to be dissected as Bill uses multiple hands to spread him open, one pair pinning his wrists down while another holds his ankles apart, leaving the main pair of hands free to tease and grope him. Indeed, Bill is quick to start doing exactly that, pushing a finger between Ford's parted thighs.

"Now tell me, Fordsy, do you actually have any idea what you're doing? What I'm going to do to you?" Bill presses down with his finger, squeezing Ford's dick painfully against the surface beneath him; Ford grimaces, biting at the insides of his cheeks to keep from crying out. "Sex with me is some intense stuff, pal, not to mention if you're a first-timer! Are you sure you can handle it?"

Bill draws his finger away, but soon brings it back between Ford's legs, starting to rub the back of it against his cock and balls. Ford squirms against the touch, trying not to find it so soothing.

"It doesn't matter if I can handle it." Ford wishes he didn't sound so damn unsure about that. "What matters is that I fulfill my part of the deal, which is to allow you to-"

He has to swallow, trying to ignore the growing heat in his groin.

"Come on, say it!" Bill's eye flips into a mouth and a tongue snakes out, reaching down to lick at Ford's legs. Ford shivers, trying to twist his legs out of the tongue's reach, but of course it's pointless. And Bill is waiting for an answer.

"Fuck me," he says. "Allow you to fuck me."

"Then why are you resisting me?" Bill asks.

Ford, who had been about to yank himself out of the tongue's reach again, goes still. Indeed, he agreed to this; like Bill said, he doesn't really have any idea what Bill might do to him, which means he can't deny Bill anything either. The idea of that is distressing, but then again so is everything else about this whole situation. Steeling himself, Ford forces himself to relax against the floor.

The tongue begins to stroke along the area between his legs, gentle in the beginning but getting more forceful with each stroke, until Ford is rocking back and forth in Bill's grasp. As much as he hates it, he also can't deny that it feels good; the tongue is so soft and firm at the same time and its touch reaches everywhere, lighting up every nerve of pleasure in his body. Soon it's just the tip of the tongue working on him, lapping against the hole between his ass cheeks for a moment before sliding upwards to cradle his balls, until it finally wraps around his cock. Ford bucks against the contact, moaning out loud for the first time; he almost regrets it when it makes Bill stop, the tongue drawing away with a snap as Bill's mouth rolls back into an eye.

"That's better, Fordsy, that's better," Bill says, in a strangely soft voice; if Ford didn't know better, he'd think it was breathy. "Now, I need you to lift your ass in the air."

After a moment's hesitation, Ford does exactly that. Bill moves his hand beneath Ford, tickling his backside for a moment before extending one finger out, crooking it so its tip is positioned under Ford. When Ford doesn't understand what he's supposed to do, Bill gives him an annoyed poke on his right ass cheek. Ford feels his face go red when he realizes what Bill wants, and he can't stop protests from coming out.

"You're too big," he says. "I'm going to- you'll split me!"

Bill rolls his eye. "Girl, please." He reaches out to set fingers of his other hand to both sides of Ford's hips, keeping him still as he pushes the tip of the finger beneath Ford firmly against his opening. "You think this is the last time I'll fuck you, IQ? I'm going to want you in one piece for our future rounds!" Bill pauses in speech and movement both for a moment. "Well, I guess I can always fix you, but sometimes a guy gets lazy, you know?"

Ford wants to protest, especially as Bill's words about future rounds sink in, but it's useless; he can feel the tip of Bill's finger pressing into him, stretching him. The dull ache of the intrusion is somehow worse than sharp pain would be, he thinks, his thighs trembling from strain as he's entered. Even though Bill takes his time with him, Ford starts feeling full all too fast and he protests: "Bill, please!"

"Please what?" Bill releases his hips and takes a hold of his waist instead, holding him firmly as he continues to push his fingertip inside him. Ford tries to buck away from it, desperate to kick out with his legs, but the hands pinning his ankles down hold firm. "Should I make it smaller? Do it slower? Because neither is going to happen, Fordsy!"

Bill does, however, allow him one little relief; instead of thrusting his finger in and out, he just wriggles it inside Ford, pressing it against his insides and making his body rock. It's still uncomfortable, but surely much less so than it'd be if it was fully moving. Bill releases his waist and takes his other hand between Ford's legs, stroking his dick with a fingertip; despite his discomfort, it doesn't take long for pleasure to start building up, especially as the finger inside him finds his prostate and starts rubbing against it.

 _This is it_ , he thinks. _Just a little more and you'll belong to him._

That thought hurts more than the finger inside him does, but it's not enough to keep the pleasure away when Bill leans close to him, eye turning into a mouth again as he presses his tongue between Ford's thighs.

As Ford comes, a blue fire surrounds them both, sealing their deal and Ford's fate.

"And now you're mine," Bill says as he pulls away from Ford, showing him his come-stained tongue. Ford shudders at the sight, crying out when the finger inside him is slowly pulled out; it hurts, but he knows he should be grateful that it wasn't just yanked out. "But then again, Ford, has there ever really been a time when you weren't?"

There was; he remembers it. It's just that in the end, it didn't matter at all.


End file.
